1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Inrush current refers to the maximum instantaneous input current drawn by an electrical device when first turned on. The electrical device may be damaged because the inrush current may be far more than the maximum current the electrical device can accept. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.